Volver a sonreir
by Vestales
Summary: Sam está dispuesto a cualquier cosa por hacer que Leah vuelva a ser la misma chica que era antes, incluso durante la celebración de su boda con Emily.


Leah se sentía completamente fuera de lugar en aquella celebración, porque realmente ella no tenía nada que celebrar. Mirara a donde mirara, todo el mundo parecía estar rebosante de felicidad, disfrutando de aquel evento que toda la tribu había estado esperando con ansias. Sí, todos excepto ella.

Había rezado interiormente para que esta fecha no llegase nunca, porque para ella, esta boda era algo así como la confirmación de que su vida había dejado de tener un sentido lógico, aunque ese hecho era algo que ella ya tenía muy claro desde hacía tiempo. En realidad, y aunque le costaba admitirlo… era la confirmación de que Sam ya no le pertenecía a ella. Momentos antes de que tuviera lugar la ceremonia se había planteado seriamente el no aparecer por la iglesia. ¿En qué momento se le había ocurrido aceptar la proposición de ser la dama de honor? No se había parado a pensar hasta entonces que aquello iba a resultar algo realmente patético: la ex del novio siendo dama de honor. Finalmente había decidido hacer de tripas corazón y asistir a la ceremonia ya que si faltaba sería mucho peor, pues todo el mundo se daría cuenta y eso llamaría mucho la atención, y lo que menos quería era que la siguieran compadeciendo. Podía aguantar quejas, insultos y miradas de odio (sin duda se las merecía por todo el tiempo que se había pasado pensando en asuntos tristes y comprometidos que ningún miembro de la manada quería escuchar en sus mentes), pero no era capaz de soportar que se compadecieran de ella. Lo único que Leah deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que la gente dejara de tenerle lástima, porque sí, había sufrido y aún sufría, pero eso era problema de ella y de nadie más.

La ceremonia en la iglesia no había durado mucho, gracias a Dios. Había hecho todo lo posible por no escuchar las palabras del reverendo sobre el amor y el compromiso que suponía el matrimonio, así que había centrado su atención casi todo el tiempo en mirar el atuendo de los invitados, pero sobre todo el de su prima Emily. Suspiró. Cuando Sam llegó a la iglesia no fue capaz de mirarle más de cinco segundos seguidos, simplemente no pudo; pero lo peor sin duda fue la disimulada mirada de compasión que él dirigió hacia ella cuando pasó por su lado. Sin embargo, la reacción de Leah fue muy diferente al ver entrar a Emily por la puerta de la iglesia, ya que se quedó mirándola fijamente con total admiración. Iba realmente hermosa: su vestido de novia no era muy pomposo, sino más bien sencillo y con pocos adornos; su cabello negro iba recogido en un moño bastante trabajado, dejando algunos mechones ondulados cayendo en el lado de su rostro que tenía las cicatrices; el maquillaje también había hecho sus milagros, ya que había conseguido disimular considerablemente esas horribles marcas en su piel, aunque ella estaba completamente segura de que Emily las habría lucido con todo el orgullo del mundo en el caso de no usar maquillaje. No pudo evitar sonreirle levemente cuando pasó por su lado, gesto que pareció sorprender a su prima agradablemente, aunque la verdad era que fue ella la que se sorprendió más que nadie, ya que hacía tanto tiempo desde que había sonreído por última vez que temía que se le hubiese olvidado cómo hacerlo.

Suspiró profundamente volviendo su mente al presente. Estaban en la playa de La Push, donde todo había sido dispuesto para la boda, ya que los novios habían querido que la celebración fuese allí (al menos, habían encontrado la manera de solucionar el problema de tener que ir andando por la arena con tacones colocando un enorme panel de madera sobre ésta). A Leah le había tocado sentarse en una mesa con Sue, Seth, Charlie, Billy, Jacob y Renesmee, que aunque oficialmente acababa de cumplir los dos años de edad, aparentaba tener unos siete u ocho. Ningún Cullen a parte de ésta última había asistido (Jacob había insistido en traerla ya que por culpa de la dichosa imprimación no quería pasar mucho tiempo alejado de la niña), cosa que la había alegrado bastante, ya que al menos no tendría que soportar la pestilencia a sanguijuela.

Ya había anochecido, estaba todo el lugar iluminado con antorchas (no podía negar que la decoración era increíble) y la música había empezado a sonar hacía un buen rato. Ya había terminado de comer todo el mundo, incluso el pastel de la boda, y en esos momentos todos se encontraban dispersos, bien en otras mesas charlando entre sí, bailando (Leah rodó los ojos cuando vio a Jake y a Renesmee bailando juntos, ella montada sobre los pies de él, el cual iba dirigiéndola mientras la miraba totalmente embobado) o tomándose alguna bebida en la barra libre que habían colocado. Ella estaba aún sentada en la mesa con la única compañía de Sue y Charlie. Era consciente de que estaba sobrando así que cogió una botella de vodka medio vacía de una mesa en la que no había nadie y se alejó de allí intentando no llamar mucho la atención, cosa que consiguió porque nadie le estaba prestaba atención; mejor dicho, nadie le había prestado atención durante toda la noche. O eso era lo que ella pensaba.

Se quitó los tacones y se subió a unas rocas que estaban junto al agua, mojándose el bajo del vestido al hacerlo pero no le importó; ya estaba harta de tener que llevarlo puesto, era totalmente incómodo. Decidió que, cuando se bebiera el contenido de la botella, entraría en fase y se perdería un rato por el bosque. Los demás miembros de la manada de Jacob, a la cual ella pertenecía desde que éste había dejado la de Sam para proteger a Bella, estaban entretenidos en la boda así que no tendría que encontrarse con sus pensamientos y podría aprovechar esa bendita soledad por una vez. Fijó su mirada en el agua tranquila del océano mientras bebía de la botella a morro, notando el sabor fuerte del alcohol, al cual ya estaba acostumbrada. Se dio cuenta de que echaba de menos aquellos tiempos en los que, al no tener la costumbre de beber, conseguía emborracharse con mucha más facilidad. Era consciente de que beberse sólo la poca cantidad de vodka que le quedaba a la botella no iba a hacer mucho efecto en su metabolismo.

—¿Puedo hacerte compañía?

La voz de Sam al lado suya la tomó completamente por sorpresa. Leah se tomó su tiempo antes de contestar.

—¿No deberías estar con tu esposa y con los invitados? —por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no utilizó un tono lleno de sarcasmo. Su voz más bien sonó indiferente… y quizás un poco cansada.

—Emily ha tenido que ir un momento a casa. Además, tú también eres mi invitada.

Leah se encogió de hombros.

—Sí. Supongo que sí.

Sam se tomó su respuesta como una invitación a que se sentara a su lado.

Se quedaron en silencio durante un buen rato, con la mirada perdida en las olas que rompían en los acantilados, siendo conscientes de que esta era la primera vez que estaban completamente a solas desde que su relación terminó. Leah sabía que aquella situación podía resultar un poco comprometida si a alguien se le ocurría asomarse y verlos allí solos, pero la verdad era que eso no le preocupaba. Total, Sam estaba bien amarrado a Emily (y no hablaba del hecho de estar casados, sino de estar imprimado de ella) y nada iba a cambiar eso, así que no había motivos para alarmarse.

—Aún no te he dado las gracias —dijo él con una voz completamente serena.

—¿Y por qué tendrías tú que darme las gracias a mí? —preguntó Leah haciendo hincapié en los pronombres.

—Por estar aquí. Bueno, no me refiero aquí precisamente —señaló las rocas sobre las que estaban sentados—, sino a la boda en sí.

—Ah —exclamó ella simplemente, para seguidamente darle un gran trago al vodka.

—Te confieso que pensé que no ibas a venir —dudó un momento antes de seguir hablando—. Creo… creo que Emily y yo no fuimos justos contigo al pedirte que fueras dama de honor.

—Ya, bueno. Qué importa —exclamó a la vez que hacía un gesto exagerado con la mano, como para restarle importancia al asunto—. La verdad es que tenía la esperanza de que me dieran una medalla por hacer este gesto caritativo o algo así —esto último lo dijo con una risa amarga. A Sam no le pasó desapercibido el hecho de que volviese a utilizar su característico sarcasmo, pero se lo dejó pasar.

El chico suspiró sonoramente. Le dolía muchísimo ver a esa Leah en la que se había convertido desde que… desde que él la había abandonado, literalmente. Tenía la pequeña esperanza de que, al pasarse a la manada de Jacob y estar más alejado de él, Leah hubiera vuelto a ser la misma de siempre, aquella chica dulce y alegre que siempre iba a guardar en sus recuerdos; pero todas sus esperanzas se fueron al traste al comprobar lo equivocado que estaba. Echaba de menos su antigua forma de ser, su gran optimismo, la alegría que conseguía transmitir a todo el mundo. Si alguien le hubiese dicho a Sam tiempo atrás (antes de que ese rollo de la licantropía y todo lo que eso conlleva apareciese en sus vidas) que la personalidad de Leah iba a cambiar de una forma tan radical, se lo hubiese tomado en broma.

Muchas veces se imaginaba lo distinta que habría sido su vida si fuese un chico normal sin ese gen lobuno, por llamarlo de algún modo; toda esa locura de la imprimación no le habría afectado y podría seguir felizmente al lado de Leah, porque para qué iba a mentir: aún la quería. Obviamente esos sentimientos no se podían comparar ni de lejos con lo que sentía por su Emily, y tampoco se estaba lamentando de haberse imprimado de ella, básicamente porque haberla encontrado es el mejor regalo que la vida le ha podido dar, sin lugar a dudas. Pero sí, aún quería a Leah; ¿cómo iba a olvidarla por completo después de todo el tiempo que habían pasado juntos? Y lo peor de todo era que cada vez le costaba más soportar ese remordimiento que le provocaba el saberse culpable del sufrimiento de ella.

La miró. En el pasado se la consideraba la chica más guapa de toda la tribu quileute, y no sin razón. Era cierto que la constante expresión de amargura en su rostro no la favorecía, pero aún así su belleza seguía intacta. De hecho, la ligera complexión fuerte y atlética que ella también había ganado debido a su condición de loba no había hecho más que aumentar su hermosura.

La chica dio su último trago a la bebida y dejó la botella vacía a un lado, para levantarse seguidamente. Él también debería volver pronto a la fiesta o si no empezarían a echarle en falta pronto. Sin embargo, no quería irse; no antes de intentar "arreglar" las cosas un poco con ella, o al menos, intentarlo.

—En fin, Sam. Yo ya he cumplido con hacer acto de presencia y demás, así que me voy. Te deseo un matrimonio estupendo, que tengáis muchos hijos, que seáis felices para siempre y bla, bla, bla —Leah hizo ademán de irse tras decir esto, pero él la tomó del brazo justo a tiempo, haciendo que girara sorprendida hacia él. Quizás apretaba el agarre un poco más fuerte de lo necesario, pero Sam no pensaba dejar las cosas así de nuevo.

—¿Siempre te vas a comportar de este modo, Leah? Sé que me lo tengo merecido, pero ¿no crees que ya es suficiente? No sólo haces daño a los demás, ¡sino también a ti misma! —su voz era firme, parecida a la que utilizaba ejerciendo de lobo alpha, pero con un toque de frustración—. Ya no sé que hacer para que vuelvas a ser la misma de antes, ¿es que ya no queda nada de la antigua Leah ahí dentro? —preguntó señalando a su corazón con la mano que tenía libre.

Ella lo miraba fijamente sin saber qué decir, todas esas palabras la habían tomado completamente por sorpresa, como si le hubiesen lanzado un cubo de agua helada. Sam la arrastró un poco más hacia él, sin soltarla en ningún momento.

—¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer para verte sonreír de nuevo? Y me refiero a sonreír de verdad —la voz de él se había transformado en un susurro—. Dímelo, porque yo ya no sé qué más puedo hacer.

Leah mostró una sonrisa ladina antes de contestar, una sonrisa muy diferente a la que Sam quería ver.

—No es necesario que intentes hacer nada. Soy como soy y nada lo va a cambiar.

Ella intentó zafarse de su agarre para irse de allí lo más pronto posible, para convertirse en loba y recorrer el bosque lo más rápido que le permitieran sus patas hasta dejar de pensar como un humano; lo necesitaba. Pero Sam no estaba dispuesto a dejarla marchar tan fácilmente, y en un último intento desesperado por intentar hacer volver a la antigua Leah que tanto echaba de menos, hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió: tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la besó.

En un primer momento Leah se quedó completamente paralizada, pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando intentó con todas sus fuerzas apartarse de su ex novio. No lo consiguió. La persistencia de Sam terminó por surtir efecto, haciendo que la chica se rindiese a sus besos tan familiares y se aferrara a él. Ambos se sorprendieron al comprobar que los labios del otro seguían siendo iguales que siempre, y por un momento, tan sólo por un momento, llegaron a pensar que nada había cambiado entre ellos. Imaginaron que seguían siendo simplemente Sam y Leah, sin ningún tipo de licantropía en sus genes, sin imprimaciones de por medio, sin separaciones forzadas; porque Sam no pudo elegir de quién enamorarse, no tuvo opción de escoger, ya que el destino lo había hecho por él, y eso era algo que le mataba por dentro.

Cuando volvieron a la realidad y se separaron con suavidad, Sam se alarmó al ver en la mejilla de Leah una lágrima; pero también pudo ver en su rostro algo que llevaba mucho tiempo esperando: una pequeña sonrisa que la chica no se esforzó en ocultar. Y entonces, se sintió preparado para decir las palabras que tanto tiempo llevaba queriendo soltar.

—Lo siento mucho, Leah.

Con ese "lo siento" no sólo se refería a lo que acaba de ocurrir, sino que abarcaba mucho más. Le estaba pidiendo perdón por haberla hecho sufrir, por haberla dejado sin previo aviso, y por no poder hacer nada para remediarlo. Ella lo comprendió y se lo hizo saber ensanchando un poco más su sonrisa y mirándole a los ojos a la vez que asentía con la cabeza.

Se separaron y Leah tomó dirección hacia el bosque rápidamente. Cuando estuvo completamente segura de que nadie podía verla, entró en fase.

"_Gracias, Sam_" fue lo último que pensó antes de entregarse por completo a sus instintos animales.

* * *

_Sé que esto no es una gran maravilla ni por asomo, pero me apetecía escribir algo sobre esta pareja. Siempre he pensado que la vida de Leah quedó muy inconclusa al terminar Amanecer, y quería solucionar eso de algún modo. En fin, ¡adelante con las críticas! Todas son bien recibidas._


End file.
